Only the Good Die Young
by Merqurius
Summary: Commander Khashoggi feels that his end is near. Can he still be saved by real music?


Only the Good Die Young

The music started and somehow Commander Khashoggi knew. Somehow he knew that this was the end. He only had to look into the eyes of Killer Queen to see that it was over. Her eyes conveyed something that was frightening and definitive at the same time. To run would still be an option. He would not get very far, he knew that, but there was a small chance he'd make it. He couldn't run. The music had started.

_Another one bites the dust. _It hurt when Killer Queen slapped him for the first time, yet he did not let it show. Khashoggi hated himself when he did, the second time she hit him. The third time he fell to the ground. In a haze of pain, he watched Killer Queen dance away from him and one foolish part of him believed that it was over. He mustered all his remaining strength and slowly crawled to the woman who had been his boss for numerous years. She put one finger underneath his chin and raised him to his feet. Khashoggi desperately wanted the music to stop, but when he looked into Killer Queen's eyes, he knew it wouldn't. _Another one bites the dust._

Yet hope rose in him again when Killer Queen put her arm around him and led him forward. It was then that he saw the two men, carrying the helmet. That cursed helmet that he himself had used to empty the minds and souls of the Bohemians. Commander Khashoggi suddenly felt guilty for his actions and an immediate wave of remorse washed over him, leaving him frightened and desperate. Killer Queen threw him to the ground and Khashoggi fell again. The two minions grabbed his arms and took him to one of the lower levels. He knew perfectly well why. To blow his mind.

Khashoggi closed his eyes, trying desperately to shut the music out. _Another one bites the dust. _He couldn't. When he opened his eyes, he could see a gurney in front of him. The same gurney that had been used to carry Galileo Figaro, just a few days ago. It was strange that he did not feel humiliated to get the same treatment as a rebel. But when the minions threw him onto the gurney, fear seized him once again and he tried to run.

He did not get very far, before being tackled to the ground and dragged back. Soon he felt that he was strapped tightly to the gurney. Not being able to look around, he did not know who was standing behind him, until he heard Killer Queen's cold voice in his ear: "Oh my, oh my, Commander. I had expected more courage from you. Especially after defying me, like a common rebel. But you, Commander, are just a coward."

The insult hurt more than her slaps had done earlier. He gritted his teeth, not bothering to give her an answer. He did, however vowed to himself to go down with his dignity intact. He would go down like a Bohemian. Khashoggi allowed himself to smile slightly at that. Never had he imagined that he'd share a quality of a Bohemian. But right now, freedom was his only dream. He now realised that he had never been truly free.

Killer Queen had seen his smile too. "Do you not fear the Seven Seas of Rhye, Commander? An empty existance, stripped from meaning and purpose. A useless life, not worth living. Spending eternity with the Bohemians."

Khashoggi smiled again and answered: "Then I expect the emptiness of my life to be filled for the first time. I expect to find both meaning and purpose in real music."

Killer Queen slapped him again, but it did not hurt him anymore. Then she grabbed the helmet, planting it firmly on his head. "Just surrender and it won't hurt at all."

He heard her whisper. "Never," Khashoggi muttered. He immediately regretted that word. FLASH! Pain shot through his head, before ripping through his whole body. Khashoggi let out an involuntary gasp of pain and then lay still, panting.

It was Killer Queen's turn to smile now. "You are going to die, Commander. Resisting it will only make it hurt more."

He met her eyes once more. "Who wants to live forever?" He croaked out. FLASH! His body shook and when the pain finally subsided, he tried to stop trembling. He couldn't. Killer Queen grabbed hold of his shaking hand. Khashoggi tried to pull away, but he couldn't move, just struggle against the restraints.

"Give it up!" She told him, letting go of his hand. She watched the tears of agony stream down his face. "What the hell you're fighting for?"

"H-Hope," He stuttered.

"You sound like a Bohemian," She said, disapproving. "Where is this hope?"

Khashoggi managed to smile slightly upon remembering the occassion he had asked the same question. He knew the answer: "Any way the wind blows!" She responded simply by hurting him more. FLASH! FLASH! FLASH!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was almost over now. He did not know how long she had tortured him. Attacked his mind. He just knew that he had endlessly resisted. But now, his body had had enough. FLASH! Commander Khashoggi opened his eyes one last time. His face only conveyed pain. Killer Queen raised her hand and he flinched, afraid that she would hit him again. She didn't. Instead, she brushed his hair back from his forehead. The gesture was affectionate, almost loving. "Another one bites the dust," She whispered, regretfully, having admired his strength.

He smiled for the last time: "Only the good die young." He said softly, yet proud. She nodded, one single tear rolling down her cheek. He did not understand. He did not care. He was just so tired. Slowly, he closed his eyes and floated away...

"_Is this the real life?_

_Is this just fantasy?_

_Caught in a landslide,_

_No escape from reality..."_

Commander Khashoggi woke slowly to the sound of music. Real music. He kept his eyes tightly shut, trying to block out the unbearable pain that coursed through his body. Then he felt a cool cloth being placed on his forehead, wiping the sweat away and relieving the pain somewhat. He relaxed just a little bit. He tried to move and was surprised to feel that he was no longer restrained. But yet, someone grabbed the arm that he had been trying to lift and returned it to his side.

"Just lie still," A voice told him. "Moving will only hurt more." The voice was female, but it wasn't Killer Queen. With a huge effort, he opened his eyes. A part of him was surprised to see that the person supporting his head was Scaramouche, but another part of him could only focus on his intense pain. Looking around, he saw Galileo Figaro and Meat Loaf sitting at his side. The other Bohemians were standing in the back. Khashoggi tried to speak, but his throat was hoarse. Galileo held out a glass of water in front of him and Khashoggi tried to raise his head just a little. A sharp pain that made him gasp, prevented him from moving. Scaramouche took the glass from Galileo and held it to his lips, allowing him to drink some.

"The Rhapsody?" Khashoggi then whispered weakly.

"Yes," Galileo answered. "Real music is back." Yet they did not seem happy.

"But then you are free," Khashoggi said, smiling painfully.

"That's right." Scaramouche spoke this time. "And then we found you, strapped to a gurney at the headquarters of Globalsoft."

Khashoggi nodded, closing his eyes briefly as the pain overcame him. "Can you make it stop?" He asked, clenching his fists. Scaramouche did not seem to understand. "The pain," He brought out.

It was silent for a moment. Then Galileo said: "I'm sorry. We were too late."

Khashoggi closed his eyes again, taking it in. He knew what Galileo was trying to say. He was going to die. The strange thing was that he didn't mind, as long as it stopped the pain. "You didn't leave me?" He asked.

"After we found the sacred instruments and made real music, we went to Globalsoft Headquarters," Scaramouche began. "There we found you. Killer Queen was gone. Her minions were free now and they told us that she had ran when she heard The Rhapsody. We were also told what had happened to you. You showed courage. The courage of a true Bohemian. They said that you wanted to hear real music. We wanted you to hear it. You're one us, if you want to be, of course."

"I do," Khashoggi answered sincerely. Then he turned his eyes to Meat Loaf, who had not spoken yet. He knew why. His men had killed her lover at his command at the Heartbreak Hotel. There was nothing he could say to her that would excuse what he had done. She felt his eyes upon her and looked back at him. "I-I'm sorry," He managed to stutter.

"I know," Meat Loaf answered sadly. "I know. You did what you had been trained to do. What you lived for. You ordered your men to kill the person whom I loved. I hate you for it, but I can't blame you. You had no choice." She wiped one single tear from his cheek, touched to see him showing his remorse. "You are forgiven."

He nodded, unable to speak, ignoring the pain in his head. The pain then became more fierce, causing him to moan slightly, his breathing becoming laboured. Scaramouche began stroking his hair and Meat Loaf grabbed his hand. This was it. Khashoggi looked them in the eyes one by one, first focusing on Galileo. "Good luck, Dreamer," He whispered. Galileo nodded, not trusting himself to speak." Then he turned to Scaramouche. "Live forever," He told her.

She smiled at him. "I will."

At last, he turned to Meat Loaf: "Thank you. For some peace." She understood and nodded, tears streaming down her face. "Crying for no one," He told her.

"No one, but you," She replied.

He smiled, then closed his eyes. Feeling whole for the first time in his life. Feeling safe. Feeling loved. The last thing Khashoggi heard was a whispered phrase. "Only the Good Die Young," Darkness engulfed him and he let go, sinking slowly into oblivion.

Only the Good Die Young ...

A tribute to Freddie Mercury, who died way too young. Remember him.

The End


End file.
